


No Exceptions

by Neonna



Series: Bottom Levi Event [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Chair Sex, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Marks, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Orders, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sexual Frustration, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't know much about Eren, but he hadn't expected Eren to be so bold either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as underage because I left Eren's age the same. In terms of age, I left both characters as is, and it's set in the same universe. If you know the ship, then you already know about the underage, but I tagged this fic as such just in case. Also, please take the time to read the tags carefully before continuing. Enjoy!
> 
> I also want to thank [ @the-awsumness-next-door ](http://the-awsumness-next-door.tumblr.com) for being my beta for this piece. She literally sat there, and watched me write this fic in order to answer all my questions. Thank you so much for your support! <3

** No Exceptions **

** Day 1 - Restraint **

There was a reason there weren't any children in the Special Operations Squad: nothing made up for experience. No matter how much promise they showed in training, they weren't fit for his team without having first paid their dues in the field.

Eren Jaeger was no exception to that rule. In fact, he was the exact embodiment of all the reasons as to why that rule was there in the first place. His capriciousness had a habit of turning a situation volatile. A blatant refusal to follow orders was more dangerous than his being a titan would ever be, and his over emotional tendencies were bound to cause trouble for his team. He was at a difficult age, and an intractable libido coupled with an underdeveloped brain was a dangerous thing.

Levi tilted back in his chair, boots planted firmly beneath the window sill of his temporary bedroom. He had flung the window open to allow the night breeze in - and because he swore there was still the smell of mold somewhere, but he had yet to find the source of it.

The boy's age made him bold, unwisely so. A quality that had proven itself earlier that day when Eren had cornered him. The team had been completing their daily cleaning when Levi had gone back to tell Eren to go over the areas he had been assigned a second time. Eren had stared at him for a long moment, and Levi hadn't been sure if his words were heard. Fighting to keep the irritation out of his voice, Levi repeated the order again, and had turned to leave the room, refusing to repeat himself a third time...when it happened. It was fumbled, and Eren's hands trembled, but his intentions became known when Levi found himself backed up against the wall. Eren wasn't touching him, just using his slightly taller frame to cage him in, but he was inexperienced. Levi doubted that he had ever attempted to seduce anyone in his life.

Eren had been panting as he leaned over him, the rough breaths ghosting over Levi’s face, and making him want to turn away. His eyes were wide and clouded, not unlike the way they looked when he ranted about titans, and it made an unexpected rage lick up Levi’s spine. If he thought seducing his captain was this easy, he was severely mistaken.

Levi squared his shoulders, and tilted his chin up with narrowed eyes, invading Eren’s personal space right back with an unflinching stillness. The blatant, unspoken challenge by his commanding officer seemed to snap Eren back to his senses, and he stumbled, his feet catching on each other until he had fallen flat on his rear. He was shaking, and had tried to stutter an apology, but Levi stomped from the room without letting him make an excuse.

Now, Levi worried the inside of his lip with his teeth as he tried to work out what it was exactly that Eren had been trying to do. It was the military, and sex within a squadron wasn't unheard of. Levi often turned a blind eye, and on principle, he made a point never to engage with his own team himself, but Eren's bold behaviour irked him. Not only had he attempted on a commanding officer, but his brashness could not be overlooked. That only left how to deal with him.

Levi shifted, feeling his erection brush against the inside of his pants. He knew he should have gone to see Erwin before they were deployed, shouldn't have left himself wanting when all they had to do for the next thirty days was clean out a mouldy castle, and babysit. He crossed, and uncrossed his legs, pulling his hips back, and sinking even deeper into the chair. The new position eased the teasing brush of fabric against his cock, and for a while, he felt some relief. When the nagging, pulsing ache returned, Levi got to his feet, and yanked the door to his room open.

There was no one to see him strutting around, hard and leaking. He could feel the wet spot staining the inside of his pants, and the unclean feel made him want to squirm. His legs moved him faster as though he could escape from himself, and part of him wished it were possible.

His instincts were leading him outside, and as he realized what he was doing, his steps slowed until he was standing still in the middle of the abandoned corridor. Giving in irritated huff, Levi turned, and went back to his room. It was a rare thing for him to forget himself, and knowledge of the cause only irritated him even more. He was acting just like a teenager at his age, it was disgusting.

Angry at himself, he took extra time getting his 3D gear on, making sure to check every buckle, and strap. The last thing he needed was to lose his life just because he lacked the discipline to control himself. It would be both tragic, and embarrassing.

****

Being outside was more refreshing than the mouldy, stuffiness of his room. He studied the treeline, and his hand twitched over his 3D manoeuvring device weighing heavy about his hips. A different ache spread along the pit of his stomach, a need to be in the air, but they were not fighting, or training, and wasting gas just so he could go for a joy ride was more than irresponsible. Still, a deep part of him wanted to feel that rush.

Feeling more frustrated than ever, Levi tried to calm himself by moving through the long-abandoned courtyard of the castle. Weeds that had managed to grow in between the cobblestones were squashed under foot with each step, sometimes giving a satisfying little snap under his boots. It was cooler out in the open than it had been inside, and he pulled his hood over his head, even as his thoughts drifted back to Eren.

He was so uncharacteristically self-absorbed that he didn't notice that he was no longer alone until it was too late. Levi couldn't stop the glare from reaching all the way to his eyes as Eren wandered into his line of sight. The boy hadn't noticed him, seemingly lost in thoughts of his own. Levi hesitated, glancing around him for some sort of escape, but he was away from the main entrance to the castle. The only ways out were to use this 3D device, and Eren would surely spot him then. Something dropped in Levi's stomach when Eren turned, his eyes widening at the unexpected sight of his captain.

Levi pulled himself together, and tried to tamp down on his irritation, which bubbled in his gut from everything from his own sexual frustrations to Eren's brash actions earlier that day.

“Eren,” Levi said, barely managing to keep his pent-up emotions from his voice.

“Yes, Captain Levi?” The boy refused to meet his eyes directly, perhaps meaning to be polite to his superior, but Levi found it all the more irritating. It felt as though Eren was trying to run away, knowing full well what he had done to his captain, and hoping to escape it, but Levi wasn't going to let him.

Eren didn't have his 3D gear, wasn't allowed it unless they were out on a mission, or training. If Eren transformed into a titan, and became dangerous, it would be no problem for the team to put him down, but a human whizzing through the trees was a much more difficult problem to deal with.

“Why are you wandering the grounds in the middle of the night?” Levi asked, taking a decisive step forward.

A blush crept into Eren's cheeks, and he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, his gaze flitting everywhere except Levi's face. “I just – it's such a nice night...I thought it would be good to get outside.”

“What happened earlier today?” Levi didn’t specify what he was referring to, but he didn’t think he had to.

“Lev – Captain Levi, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, it'll never happen again,” he finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

As a captain, Levi knew what he should have done, but he knew he wasn't always the virtuous type either. _He_ wasn't done, and his irritation was only mounting.

Levi moved forward quickly, forcing Eren backwards as he struggled to avoid physical contact with his captain. When his back pressed against the wall, he winced, flinching away from Levi as though he expected a physical blow. Levi leaned in close, his voice low.

“What is it you want, Eren?” he said. “Tell me honestly.”

“I-I don't know,” the rippling of panic lacing the boy’s voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

His vulgar choice of words made Eren's eyes finally snap to meet his, a deep blush that spread all the way down to his collar. Levi watched him swallow thickly before biting down on his bottom lip in a such a way that made Levi wonder what he tasted like. Conflicting emotions flickered in Eren's eyes, but he said nothing, made no move to answer Levi's question. So, he had some brains after all.

Levi backed off, and levelled a stare at his subordinate for a long moment. When he did move away, he gave the front of Eren's jacket a firm tug.

“Come with me.”

****

_Discipline. Why is it that it was always so lacking in the young? Then again,_ Levi remembered, allowing himself a small, private smirk. _He also lacked discipline once upon a time._

There was a rattle of metal on metal as Eren strained towards him. Levi took a moment to study the kid carefully. He had him tied down to a wooden chair with his hands bound behind his back with thick metal about his wrists. The blindfold around Eren’s eyes prevented Levi from seeing the cloudiness there, so he swiped his gaze over Eren's body. Eren was naked, and no longer making any effort to hide it. His cock was hard, and curved up towards his stomach where a few droplets of precum were smeared. The kid's mouth hung open, jaw slack as he panted, and pulled against the metal binding his wrists behind his back. Eren was already forgetting himself.

Deciding that he needed a reminder, Levi closed the distance between them in a few short steps, the sound of his shoes against the wood making Eren stir, but the kid didn't flinch. Levi grabbed at the brown hair at the back of Eren's head, and yanked so that if the blindfold weren't there, Eren would be looking Levi in the eyes.

“Do you know the safe word?” Levi demanded.

Eren nodded weakly in his grip.

“Then tell me, say it. What is it?”

Eren was far gone, and his mouth moved soundlessly for a moment before he found his voice. “I-it's red.”

“Why?”

The kid swallowed, and Levi could hear his throat working almost obscenely. “R-red is the colour o-of  blood. Not our blood,” - groan - “but the blood we spill defending that which is precious to us.”

“And what will I do if you say it?”

“Y-you'll stop.”

Levi's voice lowered to a whisper, lulling the kid back into his previous mindset. “When will I stop?”

“...immediately.”

“Good boy.”

Levi bent to slide a finger into the palm of Eren's hand, and the boy automatically squeezed. His grip was still firm, and there was no discolouration at his wrists.

Levi took a step back, and Eren slumped forward. He made his way back around to the front of the boy, trailing fingers across his shoulders, and drawing a soft gasp. Gooseflesh began to prickle across the skin where his fingers had touched, Eren’s back arching in a shudder.

Levi clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he bent to run a finger through the precome leaking from the head of Eren’s cock. The slight contact causing a strangled, needy sound from him. Eren’s youthful exuberance wouldn’t do. He was going to finish long before Levi at this rate.

He chose to clean his hand by wiping it against Eren’s stomach, and watched the muscles there twitch before he dipped lower to grasp the base of the boy’s cock. Levi wasted no time, and the first stroke was firm, forcing Eren’s head back even as a moan ripped from his throat. He tried to buck his hips, to seek out the relief he was craving, but Levi braced a leg over one of Eren’s spread thighs, and pressed down, using his weight. The action stilled Eren, but didn’t stop the frustrated sob from escaping. To keep his balance, Levi leaned forward, placing one hand on Eren’s bare shoulder while the other squeezed the boy from root to tip.

Eren’s breath caught in his throat as though he lacked the energy the expel it. His head dangled backwards, mouth agape as halting, choked sounds struggled to make themselves heard. Only a few strokes later, and Levi forgot himself as Eren spilled onto his stomach, glaring in disgust as drops of come splattered his pants.

As Eren shuddered, aftershocks wracking his body,  Levi reached to pick up a cloth from a basin he kept nearby. Wringing the excess water from the material, he dabbed at the stain on his pants before moving to wipe the mess from Eren with none-too-gentle of strokes. When he was clean _enough,_ Levi dropped the cloth back into the water, and paused for a moment, hand hovering over a bottle of oil he had placed right next to the basin.

He wasn’t sure what made him hesitate. The scene feeling all too familiar: fingers curling around a bottle of oil, just like they had curled, and hooked themselves inside the ring of his asshole on more occasions than he could count.

Almost stubbornly, Levi gripped the bottle, and threw it onto the bed. A glance over at Eren who lie still slumped and panting, before Levi undid the buckle of his belt, the metal clang too loud in his ears. He shrugged out of his harness, sliding the straps free from his shoulders, and down his legs, enjoying the loose feel in his chest. He stepped out of the equipment pooled on the wooden floor, picking it up, and setting it on the desk beside the basin.

The noise drew Eren’s attention, and Levi could see him turn towards the sound, as though he were trying to watch through the cloth covering his eyes. With the attention of the boy, Levi began to remove his clothing even more slowly, being sure to accentuate his movements, and the sound of rustling fabric. His shirt was folded, and piled on top of his harness, and when his fingers fell to the zipper of his pants, Levi turned to face Eren, the bottom of his boots scraping against the floor. The noise made Eren tense, freeze, and wait for whatever was to come next.

The zipper was torn down slowly, teeth unhinging, and coming undone over the bulge of his cock. Levi had tried to subdue his own desire for too long, and he felt himself becoming needy as his hands grazed over the sensitive flesh. His pants were placed on top of the pile before Levi toed his boots off, and reclined on top of the bed. His movement made the springs creak, and Levi wince as the sound itself was unsanitary.

He allowed himself a few quick strokes that only succeeded in stirring the heat in his belly before he picked up the bottle that had been discarded on the bed. Levi pulled the cork free with a small pop, and dipped his fingers into the viscous substance. The oil was cool, and it drew a silent shiver as Levi brushed against his entrance. He felt the rim involuntarily tighten, and he bit down on his bottom lip. When he pressed into himself with one finger, that small stretch alone was enough to force a moan from him. He was tight, it had been too long, and wasn’t used to feeling full.

A clang of metal from Eren shifting again on the chair. “C-Captain Levi, please,” he begged. “Please, let me see.”

Levi ignored him as he pressed in a second finger with a groan, and scissored his walls open. The burn made him gasp, and after a moment, he pulled his fingers free. He was already panting, and gave himself a moment’s rest, wrapping his slicked hand around his cock, and stroking leisurely, nearly purring in satisfaction. He pulled the foreskin down to expose the head of his cock, and smeared the pearl of precome there with his thumb.

Gathering more oil on his fingers, Levi slid two back inside himself. The rim gave a little easier, but the stretch was still wide. He pressed deep, his head falling back against the mattress, and lips parting soundlessly. It was as though his hand began to move on his own, thrusting two fingers in, and out of himself, his need growing. Levi could feel the drops of precome dripping onto his stomach from his swollen cock, and he struggled to tamp down on his lust, refusing to be reduced to a needy teenager by his own hand. The burn of adding a third finger caused a shock to rush through his rapidly clouding mind.

By the time he had finished preparing himself, strings of small, whimpering moans were falling from Eren. A glance over to him, and Levi saw he was hard with newly formed drops leaking from the slit in his cock, despite going untouched. Levi allowed himself another moment, adjusting to the stretch of his own fingers, and teasing both of them with the wait, before getting to his feet.

Eren shifted as Levi padded across the room, and back over to him. The boy was tense with a slight tremble that made itself known with each breath he drew. He gripped the bottle between his fingers, and raised it to dangle above Eren. Tipping it back and forth between his fingers as though deliberating, Levi finally gave in, and with a twist of his wrist, allowed the oil to spill from the bottle. Eren cried out as the cool substance splashed onto his stomach first, and Levi adjusted his aim so the oil dribbled over the head of his cock. He watched with an innate satisfaction as the liquid dripped down Eren’s length, past his balls to drip messily onto the floor.

With the bottle emptied completely, Levi placed it back on the desk. He could feel his need bubbling in his stomach as he made his way back over to Eren, and decided it was time to slake it. Gripping the hair at the back of Eren’s head with just enough force to feel a few strands of hair dislodge themselves from his scalp, Levi pulled him forward as far as his bound arms would allow. The sudden movement made Eren draw a gasp, and Levi hooked a thumb in between his lips, holding his mouth open. He forced that mouth open as far as it would go before stepping forward until the head of his cock dragged across Eren’s plump lips. Levi didn’t push, didn’t force himself into Eren’s mouth, but the grip he held at the back of his head left no room for movement.

Slowly, hesitantly, Eren opened for him, and a pink tongue swiped at the head. Levi stayed still, waiting as Eren closed his lips around him, and worked his way down. There was no doubt that Eren was new to the sensation as Levi felt the boy’s throat constrict around him, even though he had barely swallowed the head down. Levi pulled back before Eren could gag, and waited. He was patient, and after Eren swallowed freely, he licked his lips, and opened once again.

Levi tightened his grip on the back of Eren’s head, forcibly restricting the boy’s movement for fear of choking himself again. It was Levi who eased the head past Eren’s lips this time, but stopped, not even able to feel the back of his throat.

“Breathe,” Levi commanded, and watched as Eren drew a deep breath through his nose.

Levi held still, and gradually felt Eren relax in his grip. He worried the inside of his cheek, pleasure spiking as Eren’s soft tongue lapped at him from inside his mouth in the most exquisite torture. Levi couldn’t stop his hips from rolling forward. He felt Eren’s throat open again, trying to expel Levi’s length, and he eased away. Levi built an easy rhythm, rolling into Eren’s heat, but never pushing past his limit, and making him gag. It happened slowly, with the sounds coming from Eren shifting from strained gasps to tiny moans that reverberated up the length of his cock. They were the first tell-tale signs, and Levi pushed the boy a little further, feeling himself twitch in Eren’s mouth as he paid witness to the first tears that escaped from behind the cloth covering his eyes. His fingers twitched in the strands of Eren’s hair. He ached to rip the blindfold off, and see those wide eyes brimming with tears as a cock was thrust down his throat.

When he pulled away, Eren looked completely wrecked: saliva running down his chin, and mouth hanging open as though he felt empty without a cock to fill it. He looked so tempting that Levi had to resist the impulse to drive himself all the way down Eren’s throat, the boy’s health be damned, but he was sure such a thing would force him over the edge.

Eren went as Levi pushed him to sit back in the chair, and the boy gasped as Levi straddled his hips. Eren’s skin was soft against his, nearly flawless in his youth, and lack of years in the field. Gripping the back of the chair for support, Levi wrapped his other hand around the base of Eren’s cock, and guided him to his entrance. He wasn’t the biggest Levi had taken, but the stretch was still prominent as he slowly sank down.

They both moaned as Levi worked himself down Eren’s cock until he sat flush against Eren’s thighs. The boy had slumped forward again, shuddering, and shaking, panting against Levi’s shoulder, the warmth of the puffs of breath tickling across his collarbone. Levi could feel Eren pulsing deep inside him as though he were already about to burst just from the feel of the heat around him. So he gave the boy some extra time to adjust, lifting his head to slot their lips together, and finally giving into the urge to taste Eren himself. Eren’s mouth was slack at first, his over-pleasured brain lacking the resources to kiss back, but as Levi licked inside his mouth, he slowly began to respond, licking, and biting back with an enthusiasm that could only be found in the young. When Levi moved, rolling his hips slowly, he swallowed the chocked moan that bubbled in the back of Eren’s throat.

He took his time as he ground down. The slow, easy movement made Eren’s head loll back, and Levi leaned forward to lick at the underside of his exposed throat. The sudden jerk Eren’s body gave as his teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot would have made him smile if there wasn’t a cock buried in his ass. Instead, his sweet spot was grazed, making him writhe, and ride the boy in earnest, searching for that pleasure all over again.

Eren groaned, and bit down on his bottom lip as he began unconsciously rocking his hips up, but his inexperience was glaringly obvious, his body moving purely on instinct. Levi couldn’t suppress a low growl of frustration, even as he pinned Eren’s hips with one hand, the other still holding onto the back of the chair for support. Their bodies slid together in the oil that Levi had haphazardly poured over Eren, and his fingers dug into the boy’s hips for purchase. Bound, blindfolded, and pinned, Eren could do nothing but take it as his cock was squeezed by an impossible heat.

As soon as Eren’s cock struck the spot that made him see stars, Levi eased his gentle grinding in favour of lifting himself so that the head of Eren’s cock hooked inside his asshole, and slammed back down, making them both moan. He set a steady pace, the hand pinning Eren’s hips moving to grip his knee as he leaned back, and gasped as the new angle drove Eren that much deeper into him. Levi wasn’t sure when he had tilted his head back, or when his eyes had slipped closed as he gave into the pleasure, but his vulnerable position was drawn to his attention by the sudden sound of Eren’s voice, strained in pleasure.

“Levi,” he gasped. “I-I’m going to - Fuck.”

Somewhere deep inside him, the ‘captain’ missing from his name irked Levi, but he was even more irritated by the boy’s lack of stamina. Levi was only just beginning, his cock stiff, and leaking, but he wasn’t nearly ready to come yet. He grudgingly began to slow. The stimulation wasn’t enough, Levi could feel it in the back on his mind - his orgasm slipping even further away. He was about to start stroking himself when Eren’s back bowed, snapping his hips up, and making the chair supporting both of them groan in protest. Levi was bounced on his cock, and Eren repeated the action, the strain making him pant.

“It’s okay.” Eren took his bottom lip in between his teeth as the pleasure crested. “It doesn’t matter if I come.”

Levi’s curiosity was piqued, and he shot Eren a doubting look, not that it mattered with the blindfold anyway. Did Eren understand what he was saying? Of course he did. He may have been a virgin, but he must have taken the time to experiment with himself, should know his own body’s limitations by now. Levi rolled his hips, watching as Eren moaned below him, and he made his decision. Leaning back, and assuming the position that brought the most pleasure tingling up Levi’s spine, he picked his pace back up.

 _Yes, that was it._ Right on the edge of orgasm, Eren felt so hard, so full inside him, and it made him tremble. The arm he had braced against Eren’s leg shook with the strain, and he began to regret not taking it to the bed where his feet could find purchase on the bunched covers.

With a sound that was so obscene, Levi felt Eren’s cock twitch. Out of habit, he squeezed, clenching down, and sending Eren over the edge. The boy groaned, and tensed save for his sputtering cock. Levi’s lips parted, giving way to broken pants at the feel of being filled with warm come. Levi rode him through it, feeling the milky substance dribble out of his hole on each down-stroke. He began to slow again once Eren’s body quaked with aftershocks.

Eren shook his head furiously as soon as he registered the declining pace. “No, don’t slow down. Keep going until you come.”

He gasped as Levi slammed down particularly hard on his sensitized cock, but didn’t ask to stop.

When Eren’s shuddering eased, Levi began to ride him with fervour once again, slowly allowing the pieces of his sanity to fall away as Eren’s pleasured moans returned. The boy’s cock wasn’t as hard as it had previously been, but he was by no means soft. The knowledge that Eren had gotten off, and wasn’t going to allow Levi to stop until he was satisfied made his own cock pulse. Perhaps there was something to be said about youthful exuberance after all.

The louder Eren was, the more rough Levi became until he was slamming down, and losing himself in the squelch that was due in part to the come being forced from his body. He drove onto his sweet spot until tiny bursts coloured his vision, and keening moans filled the room that couldn’t have been him.

As his own cock began to twitch, Levi moved on instinct. His rhythm was lost, and he gripped Eren’s shoulders with both hands. If he stroked himself, Levi was sure that he would pop, but it was always so much better if he didn’t. He wanted to come just from a cock in his ass, and with Eren’s hands bound behind his back, he couldn’t rely on the boy to help him. Surely Eren didn’t have the strength to hold him pried wide open, and pound up into him until he screamed.

His cock ached, and his balls drew up tight, but it wasn’t quite enough. His throat constricted, and he felt a sound leave him, but he was too focused on his own pleasure to hear it. Levi’s fingers tangled in something soft, and he didn’t know what it was until a pained cry drew his lidded gaze to Eren. He was gripping the hair at the back of his head, but more brutal than he had earlier. Eren’s head was forced back, the skin stretched taut over his throat, but it was as he picked up on the sound of Eren’s ragged breaths as he struggled for air that stirred something primal inside him.

Eren’s mouth opened wider, lips parting, and starved lungs working to suck in more air. In the back of Levi’s mind he was straining, the last bit of sanity he had left listening should Eren mutter the words that would halt him in his tracks. When it never came, he growled in an approving sound, leaning forward to lick a stripe up Eren’s throat. His tongue pressed against the ridges there, and made Eren’s wheezing more prominent. Levi watched as saliva began to pool inside of Eren’s mouth, and shivered when he made no move to swallow. He must have been unable to.

To avoid choking, Eren’s tongue automatically flexed, and it made the excess saliva spill down the sides of his face. Levi swore, and felt his vision begin to whiten around the edges at the sight. He allowed the feeling to overtake him, his world slowly engulfing him. A ringing sang in his ears until it was all he could hear. He felt so full, stuffed to the brim, and he could feel his tongue working, a strange taste in his mouth.

Levi realized he was panting, and making his way down from the high of orgasm. He tasted copper, and dabbed two fingers on his tongue. When they came back red, he frowned. It didn’t feel as though he had bitten his tongue. He licked the inside of his mouth, but felt no pain. A slow, shuddering breath drew his attention to Eren. He had slumped forward, the strands of his hair brushing against Levi’s chest. His entire body trembled, and he was drenched in sweat worse than any fever. He hissed low, and as Eren jerked, Levi spotted a nice chunk that was red, and inflamed on his collar bone. A wound left by his teeth that would have to be treated.

His legs cramping painfully, Levi pulled off, wincing at the feel of fresh come dribbling down the back of his thighs. He wanted to crawl into bed, but it was impossible to imagine slipping under the covers in such a state of uncleanliness. He picked up the basin of water, and the cloth.

As the scrubbed himself clean, he regarded the boy still on the chair. Eren’s breathing was even, making Levi wonder if he hadn’t fallen asleep. He was covered in sweat, oil, and come that Levi decided he liked the sight of.

Perhaps he’d make an exception after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
